Frío
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Su corazón dolió cuando le dio la espalda al hogar que le había visto crecer, pero algo le decía que era el momento de abandonar todo lo que conocía para conseguir algo mejor. Para volverse algo mejor./ One-Shot Gen Chekov adolescente. Angst


**Frío**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Star Trek (2009)

**Raiting:** K

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. La Franquicia y los personajes de Star Trek pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Fic sobre el pasado de Chekov, por favor no tomar literalmente, todo es ficción no relacionada con la trama original (porque ni idea de la familia de Pavel en la realidad alternativa) sin embargo tenía que escribir esto porque lo imaginé (probablemente porque ayer me congelé viniendo a casa) y me hizo amar un poquito más a mi ruso amado. Y si me hace amarlo, es bueno (?) ok, no. Pero espero que lo disfruten. De hecho es angst, así que no lo disfrutarán e.e wtv, gracias por leer si lo haces xD

**Dedicado a:** mi amigo Pancho, por sacrificarse viendo la película del 2009 conmigo por mí y por leer mis fics, perdonando todo el slash que no le gusta. Porque amas a Chekov como yo lo amo, toma, sufre xD

**The Final Slash Frontier:** Si te gusta el _Slash de Star Trek_ (Reboot y TOS) no pierdas oportunidad de entrar al nuevo foro de fanfiction del fandom en español. Encontrarás actividades, juegos y podrás relacionarte con otras treekies **¡Únete a nuestra Tripulación!** Búscanos en la sección de "_Forums_", "_Movies", "Star Trek: 2009_" o envíame un review o MP para enviarte la dirección. **¡No te arrepentirás!**

* * *

**Frío  
****One-Shot**

Había aplazado lo más posible su tiempo en el colegio dando excusas a los auxiliares sobre tareas inconclusas y lecturas de última hora, pero cuando los últimos rayos de sol invernal comenzaron a apagarse en el frío cielo de San Petersburgo Pavel supo que era el momento de regresar a casa.

El aire frío provocaba que cada respiración del muchacho le rodease de volutas de vapor, enrojeciendo la punta de su nariz y los dedos con los cuales sujetaba aquel viejo y roído maletín en el que cargaba su PADD y algunos libros de náutica espacial avanzada. Intentaba cubrirse lo más que podía con el viejo abrigo de su hermano mayor, pero el frío igualmente se colaba provocándole estremecimientos constantes.

Cada paso era una tortura pues sabía lo que le esperaba en el hogar familiar, pero le mantenía andando la sola idea de poder alcanzar el calor del antiquísimo brasero que su madre encendía solo cuando el calentador de ambientes no era suficiente. Un poco de esa tibieza valía la pena la paliza que le daría su padre por haber perdido nuevamente las llaves de la casa.

El olor a humo sintético inundó sus fosas nasales junto con pequeñísimos cuchillos atravesando sus pulmones por el aire helado. Ese aroma era tan distinto al que dejaba la quema de la madera real, sin embargo suponía que valía la pena la diferencia al ser su contaminación casi inexistente en comparación. Nadie caminaba por las calles a pesar de apenas ser las seis de la tarde, aunque nadie lo diría por la oscuridad del invierno que creaba la ilusión de la noche.

Por inercia le llevaron sus pies hasta el pequeño y maltratado jardín de su casa. Las plantas estaban heladas y hace mucho que nadie se ocupaba de las flores. Si Pavel tuviese manos para las plantas él mismo se ocuparía de ellas, pero como su padre siempre le decía, al parecer todo lo que tocaba se moría no mucho tiempo después.

Respiró con profundidad ignorando el dolor punzante en su pecho por el aire congelado, apretando sus músculos para no temblar mientras sacaba su mano libre del bolsillo de la chaqueta golpeando casi inaudiblemente la madera vieja de la puerta. Sus nudillos dolían por el frío al golpearse contra la superficie, pero el muchacho tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo y volver a hacerlo si es que no quería morir congelado allí afuera.

Por largos segundos ni un ruido se escuchó en el interior del hogar, pero luego la puerta fue abierta con violencia dejando ver la figura alta y delgada de su padre. Su aliento a vodka llegó como oleadas a la sensible nariz del chico, quien sintió como un escalofrío de temor recorría su cuerpo antes de inclinar la mirada sin atreverse a observar los ojos del hombre que le había concebido.

—¿Por qué mierda tocas la puta puerta?— gruñó el hombre en varios tonos más altos de los que debería. Pavel sintió el sudor frío recorrer su espalda y tuvo el impulso de correr al interior de la casa empujando a su padre, pero se mantuvo allí quieto, con la mirada gacha, como había aprendido a hacer desde que tuvo conciencia de razón —¿Acaso perdiste las jodidas llaves? ¿Es eso, puto? ¿Perdiste. las. putas. llaves. de. nuevo?— preguntó remarcando cada una de las palabras casi escupiendo mientras agarraba los rizos del muchacho para levantarle la cabeza —¡Respóndeme cuando te hablo!— le gritó a la cara sin importarle que el chico estuviese encogido sobre sí mismo, derramando ardientes lágrimas sobre sus mejillas heladas.

—…s-si…— lloró Pavel con sus ojos fuertemente apretados mientras su cabello era jalado hacia atrás.

Podía sentir el calor del interior de la casa llegarle por los costados del cuerpo de su padre. El contraste con su espalda helada era casi una tortura en sí mismo, y el chico solo suplicó mentalmente que su padre le golpease rápido para poder así subir a hacerse un ovillo bajo las mantas tibias. Solo que lo hiciese rápido, por favor.

—Andreievich, querido, cierra la puerta por favor, que entra la helada.

La voz de su madre, sin ningún tipo de compasión, dolió más que uno de los puñetazos de su padre. Quizás ella no fuese su madre de sangre, pero era quien había estado allí durante toda su infancia y él la quería, en verdad la quería. Lástima que el cariño no fuese de vuelta.

Los amarillos dientes de su padre, manchados por el tabaco, se mostraron en una sonrisa cruel. Tiró más fuerte de los cabellos de Pavel hasta que un sollozo abandonó su pecho, antes de empujarle hacia atrás haciéndole caer de espaldas sobre la tierra. El chico solo pudo mirarle hacia arriba, distorsionada su visión por las lágrimas, sintiendo como el poco calor que había adquirido su cuerpo por la cercanía de la calidez del hogar se desvanecía de un plumazo, volviendo a temblar por el frío congelante.

—Estoy cansado de ti y de tu puta mente, niño. Estoy cansado de tus estúpidos libros y las clases especiales y toda esa mierda, cuando ni siquiera puedes recordar donde dejaste las putas llaves. Así que ahora te quedas afuera y piensas en lo que has hecho— la sonrisa no alcanzaba sus ojos y parte de Pavel nuevamente sintió lástima por su padre que se vengaba con él porque no podía vengarse con su madre por abandonarle, sin embargo cuando el hombre comenzó a cerrar la puerta el chico se dio cuenta de que no era momento para sentir lástima por ese hombre. No ahora y quizás nunca.

—¡No, padre! ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho!— sollozó mientras se levantaba apenas y corría hacia la puerta que se cerró con fuerza frente a su nariz. Sus puños helados golpearon la puerta mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas —¡Lo lamento, padre! ¡Lo lamento! No… no lo volveré a hacerlo ¡Lo siento mucho!— su pecho se apretó mientras se dejaba caer por la madera hasta quedar de rodillas con la frente pegada a la puerta, aun llorando —¡Madre! Madre, por favor… ¡Madre!

La puerta fue abierta con violencia y Pavel se encontró con la figura de la persona a la que él había aprendido a amar a pesar de jamás recibir amor de su parte. Sus ojos empapados se encontraron la mirada desinteresada de la mujer quien le lanzó una pequeña manta de hilo antes de chasquear la lengua.

—Yo no soy tu madre.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose resonó en su cabeza por mucho rato antes de que el chico se diese cuenta de que había sido dejado afuera de la casa por las dos únicas personas a las que podía considerar familia desde que Piotr había muerto. Cuando reaccionó se dio cuenta de que se estaba congelando, sus manos estaban heladas y sus labios resecos. Ya no lloraba cuando sacó el PADD de su maletín y lo encendió para buscar una dirección antes de dejarlo en _stand by_ metiéndolo debajo de su camisa afirmado con su cinturón. Mantener su estómago caliente con el calor del aparato funcionaría para mantenerle despierto, al menos un rato.

Con frialdad mecánica envolvió su cuello y boca en aquella pequeña manta que su madre le hubo entregado, sacando el único libro de los que llevaba que le pertenecía (todos los demás eran propiedad escolar) y metiéndolo en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, dejando el maletín olvidado a un lado. Observó hacia la casa y tocó nuevamente la puerta por última vez pero nadie salió, como se imaginó.

Su corazón dolió cuando le dio la espalda al hogar que le había visto crecer, pero algo le decía que era el momento de abandonar todo lo que conocía para conseguir algo mejor. Para volverse algo mejor.

Una hora y media después, diez minutos antes de que la sucursal de Reclutamiento cerrase sus puertas, Pavel se presentó medio congelado frente a la bonita oficial que vestía de impecable rojo y que se mostró visiblemente preocupada por la condición del muchacho. Su acento y rasgos dejaban notar su ascendencia asiática y eso le gustó al ruso. Le gustaban los asiáticos.

—Recluta Chekov, Pavel Andreievich. Deseo un pasaje hacia la Central de San Francisco de la Flota Estelar, por favor. Lo antes posible.

—¿Recluta Chekov?— preguntó la joven totalmente sorprendida sin ni siquiera buscar en su computadora —Pero ¿qué edad tienes tú?

—13 años, señorita. Pero si revisa mis antecedentes verá que técnicamente ya estoy aceptado en la Academia Estelar— sonrió el chico con sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados —Solo estaban esperando a que yo… me decidiera.

Y era el momento de decidirse, definitivamente.

La próxima vez que Pavel despertase lo haría en un transportador rumbo a San Francisco con un gran dolor de cabeza por donde se golpeó al desmayarse frente a la Oficial. Despertaría observando como su querido San Petersburgo quedaba atrás junto con todo lo que había llegado a amar, y dolería por supuesto, pero tenía fe en que lo realmente estaría adelante.

Y adelante esperaba solo encontrarse con un futuro brillante.

* * *

**_FIN_**

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! Debo reconocer que mi idea original era un poco más larga, con más drama para el pobre Chekov (abusos en la Academia por su juventud y cosas así) pero me dio pena hacerle sufrir tanto ¿no creen como yo que es una cosita adorable? No se merece el dolor, solo mucho, mucho amor!_

_Quería ponerle sabor a esto (cofcofslashcofcof) pero aún no me decido si por el Sulu/Chekov o por el Scotty/Chekov. Pronto va y me acaba gustando el Scotty/Chekov/Sulu como me gusta el Spock/Jim/McCoy ahahaha xD (los tríos en Star Trek son lo mejor (?)). Igual metí el comentario sobre los asiáticos porque… aw, igual Sulu/Chekov es hermoso!_

_No puedo decir que disfruté escribiendo esto, porque sufrí cada segundo y aún no sé si lo publicaré (si estás leyendo esto es porque si lo hice), porque en lo personal no me gustan los angst…. Pero este puto frío me hizo escribir esto –se mete a la cama–._

_Espero que, a pesar de todo, el final pseudo feliz les haya gustado. Lamento si sufrieron conmigo por el pobrecito Pavel –suspiro– no sé en qué estaba pensando. "Si los amas, hazlos sufrir" no sé qué puta mentalidad enferma es esa. Estoy mal xD_

_Si lees y no comentas Chekov va a llorar. O peor, le daré más motivos para llorar, dejando a Sulu con Scotty y al ruso más solo que la enfermera Chapel (?) así que ¡estaré esperando vuestros comentarios! ;D_


End file.
